


One Too Many

by Readomon



Series: Legends OneShots [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Auction, AvaLance, Cocktail Party, Drinking, F/F, Fluffy, Hangover, One Shot, Zari is giving ava hell, distracted af, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Prompt: "Are you drunk?"Ava may have had a few drinks after she botched a mission, whatever the case, she definitely wasn't sober.





	One Too Many

 

Sara has seen the best and worst in people brought out by alcohol, she hadn’t expected it out of this person in particular.

 

There was a loud thud, followed by the sound of giggling. Sara walked towards the library, cautiously approaching, lest she walk in on Amaya and Nate. She peaked around the doorway to see Agent Sharpe sitting on the floor next to a large book on the blade of Hastur, an artifact the team had been trying to find because it was displaced somewhere in the 1920’s New York.

 

The Agent’s head snapped up. “Sara?”

 

“Why are you in the library?”

 

“Did you hear the noise the book made?”

 

Sara tilted her head in confusion. “Do you mean when you dropped it?”

 

Ava nodded. “Yes, it made a noise.”

 

“That’s what happens when you drop things like that, yes.” Sara instantly regretted saying that because Ava started walking around the room, dropping random things on the floor to hear what sound they made. Something caught Sara’s eye. An empty bottle. “Ava.”

 

The other woman turned to face her. “Yeah?”

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“No, I don’t get drunk, Ms. Lance.” Ava hiccupped with her slurred words.

 

The captain was clearly unconvinced. “Right… Gideon?”

 

“I am afraid you are correct in your assumption that Agent Sharpe’s consumption of alcohol this evening exceeds her normal limit.” The AI reported.

 

The mentioned agent swatted at the air. “Don’t listen to her. I’m fiiine.”

 

“I don’t know, you don’t seem fiiine.” A familiar voice said.

 

Sara turned around and saw Amaya standing in the entryway of the library.

 

“Woah, Ava. You look smashed.” Zari said, appearing alongside Amaya.

 

Ava lowered her eyebrows. “I look nothing of the sort, Ms. Tomaz.” She tried to stand up straight, ultimately failing and almost falling.

 

Sara steadied the agent before she could hurt herself. “Ok, you clearly can’t go back to the Bureau.” It was surprising hearing her being the voice of reason when it came to alcohol, considering her past and occasionally the present.

 

“Nonsense, I can go back right now and Gary wouldn’t notice.” Ava tried to convince the three girls while she tried to straighten her blazer and tuck some of her unruly hair back into it’s usually very neat bun.

 

“Yeah, keep dreaming if you think the captain is going to let you leave when you are this hammered.” Zari said with a grin.

 

“How did she even get this drunk?” Amaya questioned.

 

Sara shrugged. She honestly had no idea. “Beats me. I just came in here because she laughed at dropping a book and she was just-” She waved her hands in front of her, gesturing to Ava.

 

“I believe Agent Sharpe was feeling… troubled after the mission.” Gideon tried.

 

Zari snorted. “What’s so ‘troubling’-” She made air quotes. “-about our mission.”

 

“I will monitor her dreams if you need me to.” Gideon offered.

 

Sara rubbed her forehead, trying to fend off a headache that was threatening to get worse. “No, thanks though, Gideon. But something tells me you’ll do it anyway.”

 

“You are correct in that assumption as well, Captain. It is my job to do so.”

 

“Guys, I’m still right here.” Ava said trying to look normal, but her eyes were already drooping and her words were slurring more.

 

“Woah, what happened to hotcakes?” Mick said as he was passing by the library.

 

“Nothing!” Ava passed out right after she muttered that word.

 

Amaya and Zari started snickering.

 

“For fucks sake. Mick.” Sara pointed at Ava. “Help me get her to a room.”

 

“Sure, Captain.” Mick let out a light grunt as he picked up the unconscious agent.

 

Sara led Mick into the room that had previously been Jax’s. “Ok. You can put her down now.”

 

Mick put the agent down surprisingly gently.

 

“Thanks for the help.”

 

“’Course, Cap.” Mick walked out of the room taking a sip from the beer he was carrying around.

 

Ava lightly muttered something. It was going to be a long night.

 

Sara sat, watching over Ava for the rest of the night, making sure she didn’t do anything stupid.

Amaya eventually came in around what was probably the equivalent of 3 AM in the temporal zone, bearing some water and medicine. She set it down on the side table next to Sara. “For when she wakes up.”

 

“Thanks, she’s going to have one hell of a hangover.” Sara nodded in thanks at Amaya as she left the room. She tried her hardest not to fall asleep, but failed.

 

She was awoken by the sound of Ava shifting in her sleep. “Gideon, what time is it?”

 

“It is roughly 9 in the morning for you and Agent Sharpe.” The AI replied.

 

“Thank you, Gideon.”

 

“You guys are too loud, be quiet.” Ava sleepily mumbled, eventually blinking her eyes open.

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Sara said when the agent’s eyes were completely open.

 

Ava shot up in the bed, immediately regretting it and grabbing her head. “Where am I? And why does my head feel like it got hit by a bus?”

 

“Well, you are on the Waverider, and you got super drunk last night, so you are probably going to have a pretty nasty hangover. In my opinion, I don’t think you should go into work until you get over this hangover.” Sara replied.

 

Ava’s eyes widened. “What did I do?”

 

“Well, besides making a mess in the library and making my team laugh at you, I don’t think you did anything else.”

 

“Oh, thank god.”

 

“Why, what did you think you did?”

 

“That’s need to know information.”

 

“Listen, Sharpe. You drank my ship dry and passed out and I am trying to help you get over your hangover. I think as your caretaker, I need to know.” Sara pressed.

 

Ava took a deep breath. “Well I could’ve done many things under the influence, it could’ve taken several turns for the worse.”

 

“I’m aware. But you seem worried about one thing in particular.”

 

“Might I interrupt?” Gideon said, clearing the air.

 

“What’s up Gideon?”

 

“Well, Captain, as I have told you, I monitored Agent Sharpe’s dreams, and I have an idea of what she was worried about.”

 

Sara raised an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t you dare, Gideon.” Ava said, turning increasingly red.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t take orders from you, Agent Sharpe.”

 

Sara barked out a laugh. “She still doesn’t like you, what did you do?”

 

“I’m not entirely sure.”

 

"I’ve plenty of reasons.”  Gideon interjected again.

 

“Oh boy, here, just take these and drink all of this. I can feel you wanting to go back to work, the faster you get over this hangover, the sooner I will let you go.” Sara handed over the medicine and the water.

 

Ava took the medicine and water gratefully. “Thanks, but I still need to get back as soon as I can.”

 

“Right, and ponder on our last mission, apparently.” Sara added. “Still, not letting you go until I think you’re fit to go.”

  

* * *

 

 

Ava wasn’t entirely sure when Sara decided what she did and didn’t do. That was beside the point, her head felt like it was splitting in half. She was making a silent vow to never drink whatever was in that bottle in the library ever again. It was certainly interesting that she was feeling the need to get on the good side of an _AI._ It would probably be easier if Gideon didn’t seem so fixated on making her life hell when she was on the Waverider, especially since it seemed like she was going to be working with the Legends more than she ever expected she would be. The AI certainly wasn’t wrong about her drinking to get her mind off of the previous part of the mission. In Ava’s opinion, it was very trivial, what was bothering her. Her mind wandered back to the reconnaissance mission.

 

_“Ok, so we need to make sure the Gala is secure.” Sara’s voice crackled through the coms in her ear._

_Ava nodded into thin air. “Right. I think that they will be selling the blade in the auction that will be taking place.”_

_All four of the girls met up in a corner of the room the party was taking place in. All of them were dressed in cocktail dresses, it was the roaring 20’s after all. Ava was having a hard time keeping her eyes off of the captain, who was wearing a glittering silver dress, a color that brought out the color of her eyes, her vivid red lips partially covered by a white feather boa._

_“Hey, you’re staring.” Zari’s voice came from her side._

_Ava shook her head, trying to look at anything but the captain. “I was not.”_

_“Sure.” Zari peeled off the group as Sara had just ordered as Ava wasn’t paying attention._

_Amaya followed the other totem bearer, leaving just her and Sara. At this point, it was hard to ignore the other girl because they were supposed be working together to locate the missing sword._

_“Ava.” Sara tried to get her attention._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Are you listening to a word I’m saying?” Sara was clearly getting a bit frustrated while Ava was attempting to keep her emotions under control._

_“Absolutely.” She saw the sword entering the room in a protective glass case, thankful for the distraction, she nodded in its direction. “Look.”_

_Sara put her hand up to her coms. “Target spotted. It’s in the northwest corner of the room, all teams converge on point. Be careful not to attract any attention.” Sara walked forwards, calmly grabbing a glass of champagne, moving across the room effortlessly, not attracting any attention._

_It was a mystery to Ava how Sara wasn’t attracting attention, she certainly captured her attention, the attention that needed to be focused on the sword. While she was having an internal conflict, she accidently ran into a rather large man. “I’m terribly sorry, sir.”_

_Sara approached. “Is everything ok?”_

_The man looked a little annoyed. “Watch where you are going.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_The man had a wicked smile cross onto his face. “You know there is a way you could say sorry more effectively.” The man then grabbed Ava’s wrist._

_Before Ava could object or resist, Sara had already punched him square in the face. “Don’t grab women, **sir**.” Sara hissed out the last word._

_“So much for staying discrete.” Amaya’s voice said in their ears._

_Sara took a deep breath. “Ok, let’s bail. We can lift it later. Everyone go back to the ship.”_

_When Ava didn’t move, Sara grabbed her wrist. “Let’s go.”_

_Ava felt unable to breathe, not only was she the one to blow their cover, it was because she was distracted by Sara. When they reached the ship, she instantly wanted to go into hiding. She went to the library for some privacy._

 

“You good?”

 

Ava snapped out of her flashback when she heard Sara’s voice. “Yeah, fine.” Her headache was starting to subside, so to avoid any other mistakes, she wanted to leave as soon as she could. “Ok, I think you guys can handle the rest, I got to go back anyway.”

 

Sara looked confused. “You think _we_ can handle this. Ok, please be careful though.” Sara put her hand on Ava’s shoulder.

 

The light touch put a shiver through her. Ava opened a portal to her office. She knew it was a small gesture, most likely completely platonic, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked, I'm not the best at one-shots, but I'm trying. Love any feedback and all of your comments! I love any sort of prompts as well, you can send me prompts for any ships on here or Tumblr(I usually do Supercorp, Bechloe, Clexa, and now Avalance. But if you have a dif ship, I will try it.) <3 you. I also personally love salty Gideon.
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


End file.
